A New Start
by Cindy Azalea
Summary: Connie and Jason are getting married, and everything seems perfect. They're both more excited and more nervous than they ever remember being. And Sue can't wait for life to begin with her new family. But things begin to stir as an old enemy returns...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I wrote a long time ago, because I wanted Jason and Connie to get married even when I was younger. It was originally meant to be light and _very_ comedic, but somehow got a little twisted as the chapters went on. Hope you enjoy! :)

P.S. Happy Star Wars Day! "May the 4th" be with you :)

...

**A NEW START**

Chapter 1 / Excitement

Sue looked up at Connie and smiled. "Uh, Connie?" she began. "You'll rip your hair out with all that brushing!"

"Huh?" Connie was startled. "Oh. I wasn't thinking. Yeah, I suppose that's enough. How do I look?" She tossed her brown hair behind her back.

"You look fine, Connie!" Sue replied.

"Are you sure?" persisted Connie.

Instead of answering, Sue began a new subject. "Are you excited?"

"More like nervous. I might faint while I'm reading my vows," Connie replied, flashing a smile. But the smile instantly became an anxious, frantic look.

"Oh, NO! My vows! I completely forgot about my vows! I have to write them out again! Where are they, oooooh where ARE they?!"

Sue grinned and handed Connie a sheet of paper. "Right here."

"Oh. Yeah," Connie said with a slight blush. She took the paper. "Well, don't just stand there, Sue! Come on! Are you coming with me to the hairdresser? I've already chosen the style I want."

"Yeah," replied Sue. "Has Jason seen it yet?"

"No way!" Connie exclaimed. "And he's not going to see it until I walk down the aisle."

"Oh. Why not?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise. It'll be special," explained Connie.

"Why is that special?" inquired Sue.

"Because he'll be surprised."

"Why would he be surprised?" questioned Sue. "I mean, don't you think he'll expect you to do it in a special way?"

"You ask too many questions, Sue," Connie said in playful exasperation. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Of course I'm coming," replied Sue. "I need to see if they're any good so I know where to get my hair done for my wedding."

Connie smiled at her.

"Are we going now?" asked Sue.

"Hey, I thought I was the one to urge you on," laughed Connie.

"Stop that, Connie," Sue said irritatingly. "Come on!"

"I'm coming." Connie followed her out the door. "Let's take the stairs!"

"The _stairs_?" Sue laughed.

"Yeah, I've got a lot of energy because I'm more excited than words can tell!"

"So I noticed. Hey," added Sue, her face brightening, "let's race. I'll take the elevator and _you _can take the stairs."

"Okay," agreed Connie, and they both rushed off.

…

"Hold still, Jason," Whit told his son. "I can't believe you don't know how to do your own tie."

"I'm not used to wearing ties!" protested Jason.

"Tom, are you ready in there?" called Whit.

"Just about," Tom Riley called back.

"What about you, Bernard?" Whit asked.

Bernard Walton stepped out of another room. "I'm ready." He grinned. "You know, Jason, I could give you a few tips in tie-tying."

"Thanks, Bernard," Jason replied, "but I'll pass."

"The tips are probably just a bunch of—" began Tom.

Bernard cleared his throat and cut in, "Sorry to interrupt, Tom, but—"

"Well then don't!" snapped Tom.

"Gentlemen," said Whit, "I think we should be getting ready."

"Did somebody say ready?"

Tom whistled. "That's quite the look, Jack. What did you do, cut out a picture of a tux from a magazine and glue it on you?"

"Uh…no," replied Jack Allen, a little puzzled.

"Hey, where's Eugene?" asked Bernard, looking around.

"Probably looking for an outlet somewhere to plug in his electric gizmos to do up his hair so we can see his eyes," suggested Tom.

"I'm ready!" called Eugene.

"Well, then come on out Eugene, so we can see you!" said Bernard.

"How is my apparel?" inquired Eugene, entering the room. "I was somewhat concerned about my waistcoat being crooked."

"Your vest looks fine, Eugene," answered Whit.

"Does it?" Eugene still looked uncertain. "Maybe if I straighten it vertically this way…"

"It's gonna stay like that," muttered Tom.

"Uh…how about you just leave it like that, Eugene," said Jason.

"Oh, of course," replied Eugene, appearing to be satisfied.

"So Jason," began Bernard, entering into a new topic of conversation, "you excited?"

"More like nervous. I might faint while I'm reading my vows," smiled Jason. But the smile instantly became an anxious, frantic look.

"Oh, NO! My vows! I completely forgot about my vows! I have to write them out again! Where are they, oooooh where ARE they?!"

"Right here," said Whit, handing them to his son.

"Oh. Yeah, Of course. Right…right where I left them," faltered Jason.

"How about we change the subject?" asked Eugene.

"Good idea, Eugene," approved Jack. "So…what do we talk about?"

"What do typical guys talk about when they're getting ready for a wedding?" questioned Bernard.

"Well, how excited is everyone today?" asked Tom.

"Well," grinned Eugene, "being Jason's best man is rather exhilarating."

"What about you, Jason?" Tom inquired. "You should be more excited than all of us put together."

"I guess I am excited," Jason replied with a grin.

~TBC~


	2. Shock

A/N: Can anyone tell me what a "life" is for a document? What happens when the days run out?

...

******A NEW START**

**Chapter 2 / Shock**

**The phone rang, and Connie screamed.**

**Sue jumped, and stared at Connie with irritated eyes. "What was****_that_****for?"**

**"****It just…startled me," Connie shrugged. "Would you get that, Sue?"**

**Sue picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh hi, Wooton."**

**…**

**"****...to which the proton replied - 'I'm ****_positive_****!'" Eugene burst into uncontrollable laughter at his joke, which had obviously passed the ears of most of his listeners as they inwardly groaned.**

**"****Just wait until you hear the one about the bacteria," he gasped, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.**

**"****I can't wait!" came a new voice, and a slight murmur escaped Tom's lips. "Saved!"**

**Everyone's eyes lifted to the door where Wooton had entered. "Let's hear it, Eugene."**

**"****Uh, maybe later," protested Bernard. "Why are you so late, Wooton?"**

**"****Oh I couldn't remember where we were supposed to meet. I had to call Connie and double-check. That was a mistake though." He chuckled. "Should have checked in with one of you guys."**

**"****Why was it a mistake?" asked Jason.**

**"****Because when Sue answered the phone, she said Connie was so startled by the ringing that she screamed." Wooton grinned. "Wedding jitters."**

**"****See, Connie's ****_afraid_****to marry you," teased Tom, nudging Jason.**

**Jason laughed and ran with the joke. "If that's the case, it's mutual. I'm absolutely ****_terrified_****to spend the rest of my life with a Kendall!"**

**The group laughed.**

**"****So Jason, care to tell us how you proposed to Connie?" asked Jack.**

**"****It wasn't a very romantic place," began Jason, "but we ****_made_****it romantic."**

**"****Where was it?" inquired Bernard.**

**"****The hospital," replied Jason.**

**Eugene gasped. "You didn't propose when she went to the emergency room for a cut finger, did you?"**

**Jason laughed. "No, Eugene. It was when Sue was sick."**

**"****And anyway, why would it be surprising to ****_you_****if he ****_did_****, Eugene?" Tom said. "What do you know about romantic proposals?"**

**"****A lot more than you give me credit for," snapped Eugene.**

**"****Let Jason continue," said Whit.**

**"****Sorry, Jason. Go ahead," replied Tom.**

**"****Well, it was when I'd decided to adopt Sue," Jason went on. "And I just couldn't wait. I had to ask her. So…I did." A dreamy smile played at his lips.**

**"****What did she say?" Wooton asked eagerly.**

**There was silence as the group turned to stare at him.**

**"****What do you think she said?!" groaned Bernard.**

**"****Well, I'm assuming she said yes, because we're all here," replied Wooton, "but I did watch this movie where a guy proposed to a girl and she said no, but the guy had a party anyway because the proposal was only a dare from his friends!"**

**The men glanced at each other, their faces a perfect display of confusion.**

**"****What movie was that, Wooton?" asked Jack.**

**"****I don't remember ever hearing of a movie like ****_that_****," added Tom.**

**"****How would you know, you've probably never seen a movie in your life!" Bernard told Tom. "You probably think we still watch black and white!"**

**"****For your information, Bernard," retorted Tom, "I have seen one or two—"**

**"****Wooton," Whit cut in, "what was the name of the movie?"**

**"****Well now that I think about it, that was probably a dream," Wooton replied casually.**

**…**

**"****Okay, let's go through everything one more time."**

**"****We've already gone through everything ****_three_****times, Connie," Sue groaned.**

**"****You can never be too ready," Connie told her. "Okay. My dress is out; the hairdresser knows exactly what to do right before the wedding; the flowers and cake are perfect; and…am I missing something?" She looked at Sue with worried eyes.**

**"****No, everything's perfect," Sue replied. "Don't worry."**

**"****I can't help it," sighed Connie. She looked at Sue and a smile brightened her face. "You're going to make a beautiful bridesmaid."**

**"****_You're_****going to make a beautiful bride," grinned Sue, giving Connie a hug.**

**…**

**"****Sue!"**

**"****Yeah, Connie?"**

**"****I'm going for a walk, okay? I just need a few minutes to relax, and…breathe."**

**Sue laughed. "Okay."**

**Connie walked out the door and into the forest-y backyard. Trees covered the grass and became thicker as the woods went on, and sunlight peeked in between the branches. She hardly noticed the bugs as she soaked in the beauty.**

**Connie thought she heard footsteps behind her, and assuming it to be a rabbit, she turned around with a smile. But instead of seeing a furry brown creature, the sight made her give a horrified gasp.**

**"****No! You can't be… No!"**

**"****Yes, I can," came a deep, amused voice.**

**"****But you died!"**

**"****Jesus came back from the dead, did he not? Is it such a miracle?"**

**"****_Don't_****use His name," warned Connie, stepping back. "Jesus was a man, but He was also God. Anything was possible for Him. ****_Not you_****."**

**"****I say one word and I get a sermon," sighed the man. "I'm quite real, Connie. You may touch me if you're so uncertain."**

**Connie made no move to touch him. "But…you ****_can't _****be alive!"**

**"****Oh, I think I can," he said, coming a step closer. "It's me, Connie. Dr. Regis Blackgaard."**

**~TBC~**


	3. Blackgaard

**A NEW START**

Chapter 3 / Blackgaard

Sue was getting impatient. Connie had been gone for an hour, and she had promised to only be a few minutes.

She reached for the phone and dialled Connie's number. "Come on, Connie, pick up," she murmured quietly, listening to it _ring_ again and again.

After three more tries, Sue slammed down the phone and got up. She had to go look for Connie.

But she went in the direction she _thought_ Connie had taken.

…

"...are you sure you don't want to hear my bacteria joke?"

"_Very_ sure," muttered Bernard.

"Let's just say it won't help ease the wedding jitters," said Whit.

"I don't _want_ to ease the wedding jitters," Jason put in. "I'm so happy I'm afraid I'll explode!"

The door burst open and in ran Sue, who flung herself into Jason's arms and began to cry.

"Hey, hey," said Jason in alarm, "Sue, what's wrong?"

"Connie," sobbed Sue, tightening her fingers around Jason's shirt.

Jason's heart began to pound hard. "What…what about her?"

"She went for a walk, and she said she was going to be only a few minutes," replied Sue, trying to wipe her tears away. "She's been gone for over an hour, Jason."

Jason's heart quickened. "Over an hour?" he whispered.

Sue nodded with new tears.

Jason glanced up at his father. "Dad." That was all he said, but Whit knew that he meant, "_We have to go find her now_!"

Whit nodded. He glanced at the other men, who immediately began to grab their jackets.

Whit put his hand on Tom's arm to stop him. "No," he said.

"Whit—" Tom began to protest.

"No," Whit repeated. "Jason and I will go out to look for her. I need some of you to stay here. Connie wouldn't be gone this long on her wedding day—something must have happened to her. And I need people here in case she manages to come here."

Tom understood, but he also saw something in Whit's eyes—a devastated, worry-sick, fatherly expression that he only showed when someone he loved was in danger. This scared him. He took a deep breath and replied, "I understand, Whit."

…

Connie opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear it, but it hurt to move it. Her unfocused eyes rested on a blurry figure, but as the figure cleared, she gasped and instinctively jerked back.

"Hello, Connie. I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm terribly sorry to have had to knock you out, but you wouldn't come willingly."

"Got any ideas why?" Connie muttered. "What do you want with me, Blackgaard?"

"Nothing with _you_. It's Whittaker I want."

"Which one?"

"Which…oh, there are two, aren't there?" Blackgaard gave a slight chuckle. "I want John Whittaker, but if I can't have him, his son will do."

"What do you want with them?" Connie demanded.

"I want revenge. Isn't that always the way? I thought you would have guessed."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Really, Blackgaard? I thought even _you_ were above that."

"I don't care what you think," snapped Blackgaard. "I'm going to get my revenge."

"Why did you fake your death?"

"Why do you think? The people of Odyssey are so slow," Blackgaard mocked. "Now, all I want you to do, is-"

Connie's eyes flashed. "I'm not doing anything for you!"

Blackgaard's eyes narrowed. "Just tell me where John Whittaker is. I will do the rest. As for you…"

"You can't do anything to me. I'm about to become John Whittaker's daughter-in-law and you'll have him to face if you do."

"Ha! Are you really getting married to that lame excuse for a Whittaker?"

"His _name_ is Jason," snapped Connie angrily, "and he is the bravest, kindest, wisest man I've ever known."

"Spoken like a true lover," sighed Blackgaard, in mock drama. "And as for whether or not I will have to face him, I would like that opportunity. We haven't spoken in quite a few years."

"I'm sure he'll have a lot to say to you," Connie shot back.

"Oh yes," replied Blackgaard with an evil grin. "And I as well."

~TBC~


	4. Revenge

I hope my story is being enjoyed and that you don't find it too confusing or vague. This was one of my first, and although it's going through some serious revisions, it's not what I originally hoped it to be. But it's coming together. :)

**A NEW START**

Chapter 4 / Revenge

Blackgaard tied up Connie and left her in another room (but not without a fight.) He then went to talk to his companion.

"Good. Now that we have her out of our way, we can call Whittaker."

"Call Whittaker!" Blackgaard scoffed. "Whatever for?"

His accomplice was confused. "To get ransom money for her, of course."

"No, no, no. I have a score to settle with Whittaker first."

"But you told me it was for a ran -"

"Forget what I told you. It's not money I want."

"But I thought -"

"Don't think, Jellyfish. Leave that to me."

….

Jason drove down the street, his mind going crazy with worry. If anything happened to Connie -

No. He wouldn't think of that.

His phone rang. He reached into his pocket, pressed the screen, and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello. Jason Whittaker, is it not?"

Jason almost skidded to a stop on the road. "Blackgaard," he whispered in astonishment.

"Oh, it's so nice to know that people remember me! Your girlfriend didn't have any trouble either."

Now Jason pulled over. "Blackgaard," he hissed. "if you've done anything to her -"

"I've done nothing to her, Whittaker. She's perfectly fine."

"Then what do you want?"

"I just want revenge."

Jason was not surprised. "I've had plenty of old enemies track me down for revenge," he said bitterly, "but kidnapping Connie was a _big mistake_."

Blackgaard laughed. "A protective fiance. Sounds like true love to me."

"You'd better believe it!"

Blackgaard laughed again. "Then I suppose you'd like to speak to her. Connie?"

"Connie!" Jason cried.

Blackgaard held the phone to Connie's ear. "Well? He wants to hear you."

Connie scowled at Blackgaard, then avoided his eyes. "Jason?"

"Connie. Oh I'm so glad to hear your voice. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"I can't say," muttered Connie. She made eye contact with Blackgaard and gave him a disgusted look.

"Give the phone to Blackgaard," said Jason. "And don't let them do anything to you. I'll find you, I promise. I love you."

"You too," said Connie simply. She handed the phone to Blackgaard, who put it to his ear.

"Whittaker."

"Blackgaard."

"Don't worry, your precious treasure is safe with me."

"I doubt it. If you do anything to her -"

"You'll what? Throw ice cream at me?"

"I've had enough of this," scowled Jason. "And I don't care about your revenge. I'm coming to get Connie."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid you're too late," Blackgaard chuckled.

Jellyfish instantly grabbed the phone from Blackgaard. "Listen, Whittaker. If you want Connie back, come to the Harlequin Dinner Theatre at six tonight. No police. Just come alone."

"Alright," Jason agreed. "But if anything happens to Connie…"

"Nothing will happen to her, I promise." Jellyfish hung up.

"So, you're on _his_ side," snapped Blackgaard.

"Keeping Connie here isn't revenge, it's kidnapping," retorted Jellyfish, "and I won't have any part of it."

Connie smiled. Jason would find her soon.

~TBC~


	5. Changed

**A NEW START**

Chapter 5 / Changed

Richard Maxwell rolled his eyes. It was taking forever.

Finally he spotted a form of a young man running towards him in the dark. He exaggerated a long, drawn-out, "Whew! _There _you are! What did ya do, go out for a burger?!"

"Sorry," said the teenager, "it just took longer than I expected."

"Well, spill it, Jim - what did you find out?"

"About this guy - uh - Whittaker?"

"That's him!"

Jim paused to catch his breath. "Well, he has a son, who they call Jason. I wasn't able to find out his real name."

Richard rolled his eyes again. "That _is_ his real name. But never mind - go on."

"And Jason is - get this - getting _married_, _today_, and we're not even invited!"

"Quit it, Jim. Who's his fiance?"

"Some girl named Connie Kendall."

"Connie?" Richard couldn't stop a knowing chuckle. "I always knew it."

"And Richard, she's gone missing."

"Missing?!" Richard's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "When? From where?"

"Since this morning, and from her house. She took a walk."

Richard put his hands on his head to steady his shaking body. "Alright, Jim," he panicked, "thanks. Stay here, I've got to go find her!" He rushed out the door, leaving a wondering Jim behind.

"I hope all that Harlequin Dinner Theatre nonsense was simply part of an elaborate scheme, Jellyfish," said Blackgaard, eyeing his companion.

Jellyfish kept calm. "It was. A scheme to land you in jail."

Blackgaard laughed. "You do realize that it will only land you in jail as well?"

"I don't care. Just as long as you are kept under lock and key, I don't care."

"Connie," Blackgaard turned to the girl, "I hoped that you would defend me. He speaks as though I am some sort of animal!"

"What else is new?" Connie retorted.

"Oh, shut up," shot Blackgaard. "Do what you want with her, Jellyfish. This has gotten too dangerous. I'm getting out of town."

"I thought you _liked_ dangerous," remarked Connie.

Blackgaard had no reply. He turned and walked out, leaving Jellyfish with Connie.

"Aren't you going after him?" Connie asked.

"Why?"

"I thought you wanted him in jail."

"Oh…" Jellyfish dug his hands deep in his pockets and looked at the ground. "I…I want you safe first."

Connie almost melted. She had to remind herself that this was _Jellyfish_, former leader of the Bones of Rath and accomplice of Dr. Regis Blackgaard. Had he really changed?

"I don't know what to say," murmured Connie.

"Don't say anything," Jellyfish said quickly. "Just let me get you out of here."

~TBC~


End file.
